


The Thought That Counts

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Snow, Texting, Yaoi, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Eunhyuk and Yesung decide to go shopping together to purchase couple gifts for their boyfriends. Yesung is nervous and stalling in giving his gift to Siwon. Eunhyuk is forced to wait all day for Sungmin to get back to the dorm before he can give him his present. With a little encouragement from Eunhyuk, can Yesung face his fear and approach Siwon confidently? Or will he turn into a blushing mess like every other time he's alone with his boyfriend?Fluffy cuteness and comedy abounds!





	

It hadn't been the first snowfall of the season, but it had been the first that some of the members actually had the chance to enjoy if they so chose. Henry and Eunhyuk had been the only two brave enough to venture out into the cold. Henry wanted to build a snowman and Eunhyuk had been eager to offer his help. Some of the other members shivered just from watching them bundle up to ward off frost bite. Henry, having once lived in Canada, had thicker skin against the cold and hadn't layered up half as much as Eunhyuk had.

Eunhyuk was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt over a plain white t-shirt. Over that was a pink hoodie finally followed by his black bubble coat. He wore a red knitted hat complete with a puff ball on top. His mittens were orange. He smiled excitedly, bouncing on his heels as Henry pulled his arms through his brown coat. He only wore a black hoodie underneath it.

“Hurry up, Henry,” he smiled, striding to the door as he spoke.

“Go ahead, I'll meet you out there,” Henry replied with a chuckle.

“Kay!”

Eunhyuk slipped through the door as Henry pulled on his black mittens.

“He sure is excited,” Kibum spoke up with wide eyes as he stepped into the room and made his way towards Henry.

“He's just trying to keep busy while Sungmin's at a schedule,” Henry explained with a shrug.

Kibum took Henry's blue cotton hat from his hands to pull it onto the younger's head. He smiled gently as he brushed Henry's bangs to the side of his forehead. He dropped his hands to cup either side of his boyfriend's neck.

“You sure you'll be warm enough?”

Henry placed his mitten covered hands over Kibum's as he smiled up at him.

“I'll be fine. Time to prove my cold tolerance.”

“Yeah. After all, Henry was born and raised in an igloo,” Heechul teased as he entered the room to pick up a movie to take back to his room.

Henry stuck his tongue out at the diva's retreating back. He turned his attention back to Kibum.

“You sure you don't wanna join us?” Henry pouted, bottom lip protruding as he puffed out his cheeks.

“No, thanks. I'm going to conserve as much warmth as I can and stay insulated until our date,” Kibum replied as he poked Henry's cheeks, forcing the air out between his lips.

“Where are you taking me anyway?” he asked eagerly with a small bounce.

Kibum bent down quickly to press his lips against Henry's. Henry froze initially before melting into Kibum's touch. Kibum moved his lips against the younger's sensually, earning a moan. Henry was just about to deepen the kiss further, but Kibum pulled away.

“It's a surprise,” he answered finally, pecking the tip of Henry's nose and sauntering out of the room without another word.

“So mysterious,” Henry breathed to himself, a hint of a smile on his face.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“I expected you to have an army of snowmen built by the time I got out here, Eunhyuk-hyung, not snow angels,” Henry laughed as he trudged through the snow to stand next to the dancer who was surveying his master pieces.

“Yeah, funny thing. It all started when I slipped and fell. It all went down hill from there,” Eunhyuk grinned with his fists on his hips.

Henry nudged Eunhyuk with his elbow, indicating they should get started on their snowman. It was snowing gently, big fluffy flakes falling down around them. Eunhyuk started on the largest ball of snow, chatting idly with Henry while he worked on the middle snow ball. It wasn't too long before Eunhyuk was helping his companion place the smaller of the two frozen creations on top of the other. Henry was using extra snow to help seal the seam when Eunhyuk shoved a handful of snow down the back of his hoodie.

“Yah!” Henry cried out as he danced around awkwardly to get the snow to fall down and out of his clothes. It was too late. It had melted quickly against his hot skin.

“What's the matter, Mochi? I thought you liked snow?” Eunhyuk said innocently, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

“I do,” Henry replied. “We just don't have _that_ close of a relationship. You caught me by surprise.”

Eunhyuk had finished making the snowman's head while Henry had been joining the other two parts together. He hoisted it up onto his shoulder before placing it on top of the middle section, completing the snowman's body.

“That didn't take nearly as long as I'd hoped,” Eunhyuk pouted, using stray stones for eyes and a smiley face.

“If you miss Sungmin so much, why don't you send him a text?” Henry wondered curiously.

“I don't want to disturb him.”

“He texts all the time during radio shows.”

“I'll see him tonight when he gets home.”

“What are you doing the rest of the day?” Henry asked, concerned his friend would go bat-shit crazy while waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

“Yesung and I are going shopping for couple gifts for Sungmin and Siwon. He's looking for something him and Siwon can wear together, some sort of accessory. What about you?”

“Cute,” Henry smiled before answering. “Kibum's taking me on a date, but won't tell me where.”

“Should be fun either way. I'm sure it's something you'll enjoy. Kibum knows you well enough.”

Henry nodded in agreement. He wasn't worried about liking whatever Kibum had planned. He just hoped Kibum would also enjoy wherever they were going.

They debated for a few minutes on whether or not they could get away with stealing a carrot from the refrigerator to give the snowman a nose. They decided against it after coming to the conclusion that Ryeowook would probably have their heads for wasting one of his precious culinary ingredients. Bidding the snowman goodbye, they turned on their heels to make their way back into the dorm. Eunhyuk shoved Henry into a pile of snow and ran off before they reached the door.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Kiki,” Henry whined as he dropped his hands onto his bed. He was sitting on top of the covers clutching a shirt while surrounded by other articles of clothes strewn around his comforter.

Kibum was laying on his back on his bed, nose buried in a book. He peeked at Henry from around the binding and raised a brow in question.

“At least tell me what I should wear,” the younger pouted as he gestured at all the garments laying haphazardly around him.

Kibum took a moment to take in how adorable his boyfriend looked worrying about his outfit before answering.

“Dress warm,” he replied simply, turning back to his pages.

“How warm? Eunhyuk warm?”

“Henry warm,” Kibum clarified, smiling to himself from behind his book so Henry couldn't see.

Henry pursed his lips as he glanced around at the options surrounding him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Yesung and Eunhyuk felt like they had been shopping all day and they still hadn't purchased anything. They didn't want to settle and get their boyfriends just any little thing. Sure, Eunhyuk could've bought Sungmin a stuffed bunny, but he already had a million of those. In fact, he helped add to the collection.

“This is hopeless!” Eunhyuk urged exasperatedly as they walked by a flower shop for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Don't give up yet. We'll find something. There's gotta be a store we missed,” Yesung soothed gently.

Eunhyuk continued to pout his lips as they continued to walk along the street. They walked for about ten more minutes and turned down a side street Yesung was pretty sure they hadn't been down yet. It was clear right away that they hadn't explored this area. Neither of them recognized any of the stores or restaurants.

“Ooo, how bout that place? Looks promising,” Yesung pointed to a small store across the bustling street, face alight with excitement.

Eunhyuk grunted in reply, learning to not get his hopes up after the last seven stores. Yesung grabbed Eunhyuk by the arm and dragged him across the street to enter the cozy shop. They shook the loose snow off of themselves before taking a look around. The store itself wasn't very wide but it stretched deeply in front of them. It had an antique museum type of feel. Furniture was placed strategically on the main floor and jewelry cases lined the left wall. Along the right wall was where the interesting items were being displayed. Eunhyuk spotted a shiny suit of armor near the back and raised a brow.

“If you find the missing half to that suit of armor,” he pointed so Yesung would know which direction to look in, “let me know and my shopping is done.”

Yesung snorted but didn't have the chance to comment further. An ancient yet pleasant looking old woman appeared from a door behind the jewelry counters. She smiled warmly upon seeing her new customers, creating even more wrinkles on her already heavily lined face.

“Why hello there,” her chocolate brown eyes squinted from her smile. Her voice was surprisingly smooth and melodic. “Can I help you find anything?”

The two of them spoke over each other as they tried to explain what they were looking for, coming out in a jumbled mess. They were both sick of shopping around and hoped they could find what they were looking for in this woman's shop.

“I have _just_ what you're looking for,” she interrupted them, lifting a finger as if a light bulb had gone off in her head.

Eunhyuk and Yesung froze in their banter to look at one another, sharing the thought of how she could have possibly made out one word from either of them.

“You,” she pointed to Yesung, “here,” and tapped her finger against the glass of the case she was standing behind, indicating whatever was inside. “You,” she waved a hand at Eunhyuk as she began to waddle further into the room, “follow me.”

 

They walked out of the store twenty minutes later with their purchases.

“It was kind of eerie how she knew exactly what we were looking for,” Eunhyuk said as he opened his small gift bag to look inside, almost as if to make sure it was still there.

“Never mind that,” Yesung replied nervously. “The hard part has just begun.”

Eunhyuk rose a quizzical brow.

“Now we have to give them to our boyfriends,” Yesung explained.

Eunhyuk laughed loudly as he lead the way back to the dorm.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Is this really necessary?” Henry grumbled cutely from his spot in the passenger side of Kibum's car.

He crossed his arms in a huff as he slumped against his seat. His blue cotton hat was pulled down over his eyes, obscuring his vision.

“Yes, it is. No point in ruining the surprise before we get there. Don't you dare remove it,” Kibum replied as he threw the car into gear and sped off.

Henry pouted his lips and puffed out his cheeks. He was in for a boring car ride if he couldn't even look out the window. Or so he thought. Kibum had the radio turned on low, the voices of the musical artists hardly audible. They didn't need to be heard. Kibum sang over them softly, serenading Henry as he drove. Henry smiled to himself as he strained to hear his boyfriend through his hat. He jumped slightly when the others fingers brushed his thigh, not expecting the contact. He snatched up Kibum's hand into his own before he had the chance to pull it out of his personal space. Kibum rubbed patterns into Henry's palm with his thumb as they neared their destination.

 

 

Henry was completely _ecstatic_ once he was allowed to lift his hat to see that Kibum had brought him to the zoo.

“Kiki! How'd you know I've been wanting to go to the zoo?”

“You've only been going on about it for the last month,” Kibum muttered as he allowed Henry to drag him around the park to his heart's content.

Throughout the day, as Henry pulled on Kibum's arm to guide him around, Kibum had a small smile on his face, one he only reserved for moments with Henry. Seeing how hyper and excited his boyfriend was made him happy. He didn't mind in the least as Henry directed them around. Today was Henry's day.

Henry first pulled them through the monkey exhibit, pointing and making faces along with the animals. Kibum secretly took pictures with his phone, going unnoticed by his boyfriend since he was distracted by cute and furry things. They spent the most time watching the penguins. Henry had been dying to see them. Kibum was most interested in the tigers, but they weren't very entertaining as they were sleeping behind the thick glass. All over the park they roamed, making sure to see every available exhibit and animal. They even perused the gift shop after having a small lunch in the food court. A few hours later found them huddled close together on a bench sipping cocoa, turned slightly inward towards each other.

“We should come again when it's warmer,” Kibum shivered as he leaned closer to Henry.

Henry nodded eagerly, not going to shoot down an opportunity to come back and look at all the animals again. Maybe even bring a camera so they could take pictures to document the trip.

“We can go if you want. I saw what I wanted and I know you don't like being cold. You've suffered enough for me.”

“Next time, I'll just buy you a stuffed penguin instead of living like one for a day,” Kibum mumbled as he took another sip of his hot drink. He preferred the burn of the liquid compared to the bite of the cold breeze.

“It's not the same at all,” Henry whined, squeezing the animal toy his boyfriend had bought for him at the gift shop.

“Fine, then a real penguin.”

“I could keep it in the tub! Yesung-hyung might like that,” Henry grinned at the thought. “Let's go home so you can order one while I help thaw you out,” Henry suggested a bit seductively.

Kibum didn't need to be told twice. He tossed his empty cup away, pulled Henry to his feet and ushered them through the iron gate and into his car. He turned the heat on full blast as soon as his door was shut with them both safely inside.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Eunhyuk was alone in his and Donghae's room. He was lying on his bed messing around with his phone, debating on whether or not he should text Sungmin. Why not? He was allowed to text his boyfriend. It's not like he was trying to be annoying or clingy. He just missed him. They'd been dating long enough, he could text if he felt like it. The dancer nodded to himself confidently as he opened a new text message on his screen.

“Yah!” he jumped, dropping his phone on his chest as it began to vibrate.

He picked it up curiously with one hand as he rubbed where it had landed with the other. He brought it back up to his face and grinned goofily as he saw he had a new text from Sungmin.

 **MinnieBunny:** I miss you! =^^= Come kidnap me.

Eunhyuk laughed aloud as he quickly typed out a reply.

Sungmin spun in his chair slowly as he waited for Eunhyuk to reply to him. He'd been at the radio station all day and just wanted to be home with his boyfriend. His phone buzzed and he opened it eagerly.

 **GummyMonkey:** I was just about to text you :) Dont give me that option or I will come get you. I miss you more ^^

 **MinnieBunny:** Not possible. You at least have the other members to keep you busy. All I have is work :(

 **GummyMonkey:** Fair point. But Im not with any of the other members :P

 **MinnieBunny:** You at least have it as an option

 **GummyMonkey:** I have a present for you :D

 **MinnieBunny:** Dont change the subject! Really?

 **GummyMonkey:** Yes really. Took me most of the day to find it. When will you be home?

 **MinnieBunny:** Before dark hopefully. Wait for me?

 **GummyMonkey:** Always  <3

Eunhyuk chuckled to himself as he shoved his phone into his pocket. He glanced at the small gift bag sitting on his night stand. He had decided on getting them matching cell phone charms. Sungmin's last one had broke and he hadn't replaced it yet. Eunhyuk never used one so adding one wouldn't be a problem. A knock on his door brought him back to the here and now.

“Yeah?” he called out to whomever was on the other side.

The handle turned and Henry poked his head into his room.

“What's up, Mochi?” Eunhyuk asked casually as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.

“Did you end up using a carrot to give our snowman a nose?” Henry asked with a wide grin.

Eunhyuk blinked up at him confusedly.

“No.”

“Oh, well, he has a nose now,” the younger shrugged.

“My money's on Donghae or Kyuhyun. Maybe even Shindong,” Eunhyuk replied as he stood to his feet and headed towards the door. Henry pulled away to allow Eunhyuk through.

“Ryeowook's gonna have someone's head,” the dancer smiled at the thought.

“I have an alibi! I was at the zoo with Kibum, so he's my witness.”

“That was his surprise? The zoo? Cute.”

They chatted for a few more minutes about Henry's and Kibum's zoo date until Henry excused himself from the hallway, claiming the need to help defrost his boyfriend. Eunhyuk waved him off and turned on his heel to head into the living room.

Ryeowook and Hangeng were bustling around in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner. He heard Ryeowook complaining to his Chinese companion about stolen produce. He stifled a chuckle as he heard Hangeng tell the eternal maknae to just let it go, to get into the Christmas spirit. Ryeowook countered with the fact that Christmas shouldn't have anything to do with _his_ vegetables.

Yesung was sitting on the couch watching television with Kangin and Leeteuk. Eunhyuk snapped his fingers to get his attention, indicating him to leave the room for a moment to come talk with him. Yesung stood from the couch and came to stand next to Eunhyuk. He raised his brows in question.

“Have you given Siwon his gift yet?”

“No,” Yesung grimaced. “I'm too nervous.”

“What for? Just do it!” Eunhyuk punched his shoulder playfully. Yesung rubbed it reflexively.

“Siwon and I haven't been together as long as you and Min.”

“So what? You're still together.”

“What if he doesn't like it?” Yesung countered.

“He'll like it. Where is he?”

“In his room,” Yesung mumbled dejectedly.

“Go. It's the perfect time,” Eunhyuk explained as he pushed Yesung down the hall to get him started on his way.

Yesung dragged his feet as he walked down the hall towards Siwon's and Kangin's room. He rocked on his heels as he stood outside his closed door, wringing his hands in front of him. He knocked before he could talk himself out of it.

“Come in,” Siwon said in a voice loud enough to carry through the door.

Yesung faltered a moment before sucking it up and entering the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Siwon was sitting at his desk with a script laid out in front of him.

“Ah, I hope I'm not disturbing you,” Yesung said quickly.

Siwon looked up once he heard his boyfriend's voice. His face lit up and he smiled broadly when his eyes landed on his nervous figure.

“Don't be silly,” Siwon assured him. “It's never disturbing when it's you.”

Yesung blushed furiously as his lips pulled into a smile. He didn't know why Siwon had this effect on him. He wasn't normally a shy person that flushed easily. Siwon brought that out in him. They had been dating for a few months after Siwon had made the first move. It had been movie night at the dorm and as other members slowly filtered out of the room towards the end of the night to go to bed, Yesung and Siwon were the only two left watching. It had been a horror film that neither of them had picked out. It wasn't long before Yesung was burying himself into Siwon's side. At first it was purely innocent and out of comfort. The next moment, Siwon was lifting Yesung's chin and pressing their lips together experimentally. It only lasted a couple seconds then he pulled back to look at Yesung to make sure what he had done had been okay and maybe even wanted. Yesung threw himself into Siwon for another kiss, hoping that his actions were answer enough.

“Come here, I feel like I haven't seen you all day,” Siwon grinned. He leaned forward in his chair, closed a hand around Yesung's wrist and pulled him down into his lap.

“We just had breakfast this morning,” Yesung mumbled shyly, but secretly adoring Siwon's lovey-doveyness.

“No way! That had to have been days ago,” Siwon replied playfully. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and clasped his hands together on his hip.

Yesung slid his hands up Siwon's shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck.

“You're such a dork,” he grinned as he brought his legs up to place his feet on the thigh his butt wasn't occupying.

“ _Your_ dork.” Siwon reached up to peck his cheek, deepening the flush found there. “Did you want to talk to me about something?”

Yesung didn't reply right away. Maybe he could pretend he was just visiting for the heck of it. Then again, would he ever get another chance besides now?

“Sungie, you're making me nervous,” Siwon sang worriedly.

“No, it's nothing to be worried about.”

He took comfort in his own words. It _wasn't_ anything to worry over. Siwon would be happy with his gift. It was the thought that counted. He let out a long breath before speaking. Siwon lifted his trademark brows in anticipation.

“As you know, I went shopping with Eunhyuk today.” Siwon nodded. “We went shopping in search of couple gifts for you and Sungmin.”

Siwon couldn't keep the amusement from his face.

“You get me a present? You got us a couple gift?”

Yesung jerked his head in a nod, averting his gaze.

“Well let's see it!” Siwon bounced eagerly causing Yesung to clutch onto his shoulders so he wouldn't slide to the floor.

Siwon watched as Yesung fished a jewelry box out of his pocket. He held out his hand so the former could place it on his waiting palm. Yesung did just that before snatching his empty hand back to his chest.

“It's nothing big,” Yesung said just in case Siwon didn't like it.

The younger waved him off with a doubtful expression. He cracked open the black velvet box and his eyes widened. Nestled against the white cushion were two silver necklaces. One had a cross charm. The other was a pair of wings, angelic in style.

“You can probably guess which I chose for you. I didn't want to be too matchy just in case the fans caught on,” Yesung explained.

“Sungie,” Siwon cooed, eyes still glued to the box. “You're not religious.”

“I know,” Yesung shrugged.

“I have an idea.”

Siwon spun them to the left so he could open the top most drawer of his desk. He leaned back in the chair and pointed inside, indicating Yesung to look. Yesung furrowed his brows in confusion, peering into the drawer. He blinked in surprise as his eyes landed on a jewelry box much like what he had given Siwon. Yesung pointed to his chest in question. Siwon nodded with a grin.

“You got me something?”

Siwon reached into the drawer and pulled out the box. He opened it and lifted it up for his boyfriend to see. Yesung gasped at what was presented before him. The inner lining of the black box was a light gray. Snug in the middle was a silver charm in the shape of a turtle. The shell of its back was encrusted with green gems. Yesung initially thought they might have been emeralds but didn't want to think Siwon had spent that much on a present for him.

“Do you like it?”

Yesung nodded dumbly.

“I figure we can slide the wings onto the chain with the cross and then put this little guy on your necklace. I'll get him a friend later to make up for taking both the religious ones, but I don't want you to wear something you feel isn't you just to make me happy.”

Yesung flung his arms around Siwon's neck to hug him, almost tipping them out of the chair and onto the floor.

“It's perfect,” he mumbled into his boyfriend's neck.

“ _You're_ perfect.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Eunhyuk was sitting cross legged on the floor next to the front door practically whining like a dog waiting for its owner to come home. Sungmin was due back at any moment and he wanted to see him first thing when he arrived home.

“Do you need to go for walkies?” Heechul asked Eunhyuk overly happily, patting his thighs and talking to him like you would an animal.

“Come near me and I'll bite you,” Eunhyuk replied with a grin. “I'm only loyal to my owner. You smell of cats.”

Heechul snorted as he snuggled into the couch next to Hangeng. Dinner was over and Zhoumi and Kyuhyun were doing the dishes. From the sounds of it, they would need to mop the kitchen floor afterward. Donghae entered the room and spotted his roommate immediately. He shook his head pitifully with a small smile before strolling over to him. He crouched down next to him so they could be on the same eye level.

“Wanna go play Frisbee?” Donghae asked cheerily.

“Almost,” Eunhyuk smiled at him as he played with the laces of Kangin's shoes absentmindedly. “I just miss him, Hae. No big deal.”

“It kind looks like a big deal when you're stalking the door with your ear flopped down all depressed like with your tail curled around your paws.”

“I'm not a dog!” Eunhyuk chuckled, loud enough for everyone within two rooms to hear.

“Sure thing, Fido,” Donghae winked as he ruffled his hair. He stood up straight and joined Heechul, Hangeng and Leeteuk in the living room.

Eunhyuk slumped to the floor on his back. He moved his arms and legs slowly, making a floor angel as he waited. He paused in his movement when his phone jumped in his pocket. He reached for it lazily, not thinking anything of it. His expression fell when he saw it was a text from Sungmin carrying bad news.

 **MinnieBunny:** Its running longer than expected :( Im sorry Hyukkie. See if Wookie will switch rooms tonight and wait for me?

Eunhyuk pouted audibly at his phone as he typed out a reply saying it wasn't Sungmin's fault, of course he'd wait and that he missed him muchly. He hit send and rolled onto his stomach to push himself to his feet.

“Anybody seen Wookie?”

“Switching owners?” Heechul grinned.

“He's in his room,” Leeteuk replied, pushing Heechul's shoulder in punishment for his mocking answer to Eunhyuk, managing to only press him into Hangeng more.

Eunhyuk nodded in thanks, jogging out of the room to head to Wook's and Sungmin's room.

“Wookie?” he called as he knocked politely.

“Yeah!”

Eunhyuk swung the door open and leaned into the room with it.

“Hi, Hyuk, what's up?”

Ryeowook was on his laptop researching recipes. He had a pen tucked behind his ear and a notepad filled with notes set on the side of the computer opposite the mouse.

“I was wondering if you'd be willing to switch rooms with me tonight. Sungmin is being held up at the studio and I have a present to give him.” Eunhyuk didn't wait for an answer before offering bribes. “I'll buy you a bag of carrots to make up for whoever stole one for the snowman.”

“Eunhyuk! You don't have to buy me carrots. _I_ put the carrot on the snowman. He looked naked without it,” he smiled mischievously.

“What? But I heard you complaining to Hangeng earlier.”

“Of course you did. I have a reputation to uphold,” Ryeowook winked, “As for tonight, yeah, we can switch. Just don't use my bed for anything...funny.”

“Thanks a million! Don't worry about your bed, I'm not asking you to switch for _that._ You can use my laptop for researching if you want. You already know the password.”

This wasn't the first time Ryeowook and Eunhyuk switched rooms. In fact, they had talked about making the move permanent. They had agreed to do it just before Christmas as a surprise for Sungmin. Donghae was in on it as well since Ryeowook would be his new roomie.

They switched rooms for the night after they both changed into their pajamas. Eunhyuk placed his phone on Sungmin's bedside table along with the small gift bag containing their matching phone charms before collapsing onto the pink clad bed. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait much longer. All day was already long enough.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

By the time Sungmin got back and entered his room, Eunhyuk was already fast asleep on his bed. He didn't know if he should wake him. Figuring the dancer would be more angry if he _didn't_ wake him upon his arrival, he drew closer to his bed. Nobody said it had to be a rude awakening.

Sungmin toed off his socks and pulled off his shirt. Eunhyuk must've removed his shirt on his sleep since it was lying forgotten on the ground. He was sleeping on top of the blankets instead of under them. Sungmin thought he looked adorable surrounded in pink. However, his chiseled abdomen and torso helped to offset the cuteness by showing just how manly he really was. He tiptoed closer as he thought of where to attack first. Turns out, he didn't need to make a decision.

Eunhyuk sprung up from the bed, circled his arms around Sungmin and pulled him back down to the bed with him.

“Goodness, Eunnie. You scared me. I thought you were asleep,” Sungmin breathed with a smile.

Eunhyuk slid Sungmin under him so he could cover his body with his own larger one.

“I heard the door open.”

“I'm surprised you didn't come tackle me.”

“I figured this was more fun,” Eunhyuk shrugged. “Ready for your present?”

Sungmin nodded frantically as he gripped Eunhyuk's biceps. The dancer stuck his tongue out in concentration as he reached to the side to grab the light blue plastic bag.

“Got you this,” he said playfully as he set it down on Sungmin's forehead.

Sungmin's eyes crossed comically as they landed on the bag. He released his grip from his boyfriend's arms to capture the bag and raise it up in victory.

“Couple gift, couple gift,” he sang as he tilted his head from side to side in a little dance to match his song.

“Hold on a minute, how'd you know it was a couple gift?”

Sungmin shrunk into his pillows with an innocent smile.

“Siwon texted me after him and Yesung exchanged presents. He let it slip.”

Eunhyuk pouted as his boyfriend tore open the bag in a flurry. He brushed bits of tissue paper off the bed as Sungmin held up two phone charms in his hand, letting them click as they dangled and twirled around each other.

“But...you've never used a phone charm,” Sungmin said with bright eyes.

“I never had a reason to before. Now I do. The pink bunny is mine! You get the monkey,” Eunhyuk declared as he snatched the pink charm from Sungmin's grip.

Sungmin snorted before he pulled Eunhyuk down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around the dancer's waist to pull him closer. Eunhyuk set their gifts aside as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sungmin's eager mouth. He jerked back with a gasp as Sungmin rotated his hips up into him.

“Minnie!”

“What? You _really_ thought I had Wookie switch rooms just so we could _cuddle_ all night? I mean, you're a good cuddler and all, but this body of yours was made for so much more.” Sungmin lifted a brow suggestively.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
